


The Best Toy

by Techgirl



Series: Toy Room Series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gives Brian the perfect gift for Christmas.</p><p>Set in my Post-513 Universe. The boys are monogamous - the sex is raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Christmas at Deb's, as always, was noisy and crowded. Brian couldn't stand it. Thank God Jennifer had insisted that he and Justin have dinner with her and Molly before coming to Deb's. Deb had of course bitched and yelled, but she finally settled for them being there for the gift opening.

When they arrived the dinner had just begun and everyone was talking and fussing over Gus and JR. Debbie tried to talk them into eating something but surprisingly, even Justin was too full.

Justin had flopped down on the sofa, lying on his side watching TV with his back to the kitchen. Brian stood across the room thinking that he was fucking lucky that Justin had decided to come back from New York after just six months.

He had spent most of the time in New York fucking Justin and in Pittsburgh working 24/7 to keep his mind busy and his body from the tricks at Babylon. Being monogamous was what they both wanted, but the no tricking part was odd. Not that he would ever fuck around. They trusted each other in a way they had never done before. The decision they had made together that last night before Justin left for New York was the right one. They were finally on the same path moving in the same direction.

Fucking Justin raw was worth every ignored hard on, every flight mile, and every stupid comment from the gay world. Thinking of their first raw sex marathon made Brian hard.

Brian looked over to the kitchen and knew that it would be at least ten minutes before anyone was finished with dinner.He laid down in front of Justin, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent. Justin kissed him sloppily, which made him even harder. Brian started to slowly stroke his own cock through his pants, softly moaning.

Justin looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Horny much?" he whispered.

"Yeah, you're fucking hot." Brian rubbed faster, feeling his dick swell even more. "Fuck Justin. Touch me," he almost begged.

Justin rubbed Brian's ass cheeks and pressed a finger against his hole through his pants.

"Harder." Brian fucked himself between his own hand and Justin's finger. "I'm leaking so fucking much," he whispered, making Justin moan. "I need you to turn around. I want to fuck your ass." 

Justin looked at him. "What? Here? The family is on the other side of the sofa!"

"Just turn around," Brian growled. 

Justin did what he was told and pushed his ass against Brian. "You're gonna come in your pants."

Brian smiled at him. "I know." He held Justin's hips in a death grip while he pressed his cock against him.

Justin craned his neck and kissed Brian at the same moment that Brian came and shuddered all over.

"Fuck, that was hot!" He gave Justin a hug and started to get up. "I need to go and get cleaned up."

"I want to lick you clean," Justin whispered.

Brian sank back down on the couch. "Are you trying to make me come all over again?"

"No. But I do want to lick you clean. Hurry back. They're almost finished with dinner."

\-------------

"The one time I actually put on underwear..." Brian muttered softly to Justin when he came back from the bathroom. He tucked his briefs in his pocket, making Justin giggle.

"You had on underwear?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No. I was kind of hoping you were gonna drag me upstairs for a quickie in my old bed, but instead you humped my fully clothed ass." Justin walked away smiling and winking at Brian over his shoulder.

Brian took two long strides, wrapped himself around Justin, and whispered in his ear, "Now I'm seriously horny. You need to fix that."

Justin just laughed. "You came ten minutes ago. I haven't come in hours. Stop complaining."

\--------------

The grown-ups had decided not to exchange gifts this year but, of course, the kids got presents. Gus was so excited over all the new toys being unwrapped that he couldn't really focus on any of them. Mel smiled at Brian and said, "He'll appreciate all this tomorrow when he's had the time to look at everything."

Brian shrugged. "It's okay. If he doesn't like them I'll get him something else."

Right at that moment Gus shrieked over a new remote-controlled car that Justin and Brian had picked out together. He ran over to them and threw himself into their arms. "Thanks Daddy and Justin! It’s the best gift ever." They hugged him before he ran away again.

JR was a little quieter while she struggled with the wrapping paper around a big present. Justin helped her remove the rest of it and together they unpacked a doll, a doll bed, and a stroller. Mel looked at Justin and Brian, a little disbelieving. "It's so sweet of you to get JR such a nice gift, too," she told them.

"Why wouldn't we?" Justin sounded genuinely surprised. "We can't give just one of them gifts." 

\---------------

"Ready to go?" Brian practically shoved Justin out the door.

"What the fuck, Brian?! I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to everyone."

"They'll live. Now drop your pants."

"Again, what the fuck?"

"I can't wait till we get home, drop them."

"Brian, I'm just as horny as you are but it's freezing and I'm not going to let you fuck me in Debbie's driveway."

Brian sighed. "You are so much trouble. Get in the car. You wanna go to the loft or the house?"

"Well, your gift is at Britin so I think we should go there."

"We agreed on no gifts!"

"I'm sorry, but I came up with the perfect thing for you and I didn't buy it. I made it and it's not a painting."

"I love your paintings." Brian actually pouted.

"I know, but this year I wanted to get you something different."

Brian smiled. Thank God, he had booked a vacation for them in January as a Christmas gift for Justin.

\-------------

"You can't come inside yet. Stay here, and don't look through the keyhole."

"Justin, I'm not five. I think I can wait a couple of minutes for the Christmas gift you weren't suppose to give me."

Three minutes later Brian banged impatiently on the door. "What's taking you so fucking long?"

Justin giggled. He had expected nothing less when he left Brian outside. "You can come in now."

Brian walked inside and stopped dead. His eyes were wide and he might have dropped his jaw but he didn't care. Justin must have worked through the nights to manage to get this done. He had been inside this room just five days ago. It had still been empty and they had talked about making it into a second guestroom.

Now the ceiling was painted in gold, the walls were black, and the wooden floor was dark red. Everywhere Brian looked he saw sex toys: dildos, shackles, leather straps and whips. On hooks hung Brian's black ties that Justin loved to be tied up with and on shelves stood their collection of butt plugs. It looked like an S&M club and it was the fucking hottest thing he had ever seen.

And it was his.

Justin waited for Brian to say something. He had no doubt that Brian loved it but he wanted him to say it. Brian popped open his jeans and his cock sprung free. It was high, hard, and he was already dripping.

"I guess you like it?" Justin smiled and got down on his knees. Brian's hands found Justin's blond hair and tugged at it while Justin swallowed him. He came within seconds and Justin lapped up every drop of his come before kissing him deeply.

"When did you do this? How did you get the bed in here?"

"I have worked on it every free time I've had during the last four days. It's the bed from the guestroom. I took it apart to be able to move it by myself. I didn't want anyone to help me. This room is just for us. No one else is ever going to see it." Brian hugged Justin hard before he pushed him down on the bed.

"What toy do you want to try first?"

Brian looked around the walls trying to figure out what he wanted, then he turned his head back to Justin and smiled. "No toys. Just you."


End file.
